


Lars stays in space forever

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Random AU stories [1]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Lars is pissed about everyone on earth, Old Relationships, lars and emerald become friends, letters to Lars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Alternative universe,  where Lars decides to stay in space foreverAnother theory that may or not happen in the showThis is a tribute to everyone who has been left out from their own friends(I know the feeling)





	Lars stays in space forever

( somewhere in the middle of fucking space)

Lars sits in his captains chair retreads all the letters Steven brought him and for the record every single one was making him ANGRY,  
I mean come on everyone is talking about THEIR lives,  
NO ONE bothered to really ask HOW he’s doing or even visit him..... well besides Steven who seems to take his time visiting, the last time he visited he brought garnet who made the off colors uncomfortable at first but then both had to explain about being nice to others.

————————————————————————————-

THAT IS it I’d made it my choice to stay in space forever, no one cares everyone pretty much forgotten about me or their just better off without me in their lives especially Sadie, I was going to try to be a better person and make sure that our old relationship worked out, but I been told by Steven that Sadie is over me and found someone else Jenny is her name. (Sadie x Jenny would make a lovely couple let’s be honest) ————————————————————————————- Didn’t think she was gay or maybe she is bisexual, and the fact she could sing I thought I knew her guess I didn’t says Lars thinking to himself Captain Lars are you okay? Says Rhodonite I am having a vision, Captain Lars is not okay and is very angry about his old friends on earth says paddy. ———————————————————————————— Well captain if that’s your choice then we will follow you, earth isn’t going anywhere says the twins “Thank you everyone, the only reason we stolen the Sun Incinerator from emerald, was to go back to earth” says Lars (as if on cue emerald appeares on screen) “There you are you miserable off colors and your captain I have you right where I want you , surrender once again and give back my prized ship and prepare to be destroyed by my destiny destroyer” !!!!!! shouts emerald ————————————————————————————- “You know what emerald why don’t you join us instead, I mean come on don’t you get tired of chasing me and for what this ship” ? Says Lars What? Says emerald I am just saying we both would make two great captains and We have decided to stay in space forever , this is not a trick I promise I am not in a hurry to go back to earth , and I am sorry says Lars. ..... your being serious.....fine I will accept your offer , but if your lying I will personally give you a beating that you deserve, let’s meet up at this hidden location in a hour so the other gems won’t find you. ( emerald disappears off screen) ———————————————————————————— Looks like we’re friends and soon to be going on new adventures in space says Lars I am having another vision Lars will make a deal with emerald says Padparadscha “Yes we know says fluorite Um captain are you sure this is a good idea making a deal with emerald , I mean We trust you in all says Rhodonite. ————————————————————————————- Relax girls we can trust emerald , besides I think she’s hot and I am positive I will get her to be my new girlfriend , now I am thinking about it why did I want Sadie back I will soon outlived her in 80 years, she’s better off and happier without me says Lars Everyone 0.0 I had another vision everyone, Lars admits to himself that he’s happier in space and confessed he likes emerald says Padparadscha ————————————————————————————- (Other side of the screen emerald) Damn that off color captain, why does he have to be so hot and I am crazy enough to believe he wants me a alien gem vs him , some kind of immortal magic human (Sighs ) “it’s like I don’t know myself anymore.” ( emerald blushes)


End file.
